moorhuhnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Gargondola/Das war 2013 für unser Wiki
Interviewblog thumb 2013 ist zu Ende und das neue Jahr läuft nun auch schon seit mehr als einen Tag. Das Jahr 2013 war für das Wiki, gleich nach den restlichen Monaten des Gründugsjahres 2009, das aktivste. Während das Jahr 2013 im Januar so begann wie die Jahre zuvor brachte der Februar ungeahnte Veränderungen. Während das Wiki seit etwa 2012 nur hin und wieder von anonymen Benutzer bearbeitet wurde meldete ich mich am 10. Februar 2013 im Moorhuhn Wiki an und begann das Wiki zu erneuern. Am 2. März wurde ich dann von wikia zum Administrator ernannt. Meine erste Amtshandlung war die etwas voreilige Sperrung der beiden Galaxy Accounts. Aber ich möchte diese alte Geschichte nicht wieder ausgraben. Jedenfalls haben beide eine gute Arbeit geleistet auch wenn sie dabei die anderen vertrieben haben. Einige gute Vorlagen und Artikel haben wir ihnen zu verdanken. Dabei sollten wir aber nicht vergessen wer das Wiki gegründet und aufgebaut hat. Am 25. März 2013 meldete sich dann nach langer Zeit eine zweite Person im Wiki an. EspeonXD bearbeitete und erstellte die Artikel zu den Moorhuhn Kart Seiten. Ohne ihn wären die Artikel im Wiki nicht so gut geworden, denn mit seinen (bisher) 604 Bearbeitungen erstellte er alle noch nicht vorhandenen Kart Artikel und verbesserte die bereits vorhandenen sowie auch andere Seiten. Nachdem wir beide alleine unsere Artikel erstellt und bearbeitet hatte meldete sich am 9. Juni 2013 Schroem an. Bis heute hat er 422 Bearbeitungen getätigt und 45 Artikel erstellt. Diese sind vor allem Artikel zu den Spielinhalten aus dem Spiel Moorfrosch und den Moorhuhn Shootern. Das nächste große Ereignis fand am 23. Juli statt. Während das Wiki immer größer wurde an diesem Tag von ElBosso das Moorhuhn Quiz erstellt. In meinen Sommerferien erstellte ich am 7. September den 500. Artikel hier im Wiki. Somit zählt das Moorhuhn Wiki zu den größten deutschen wikia Wikis. In all der Zeit wurde das Wiki immer moderner. Zuerst kamen Chat und Forum und später einen neuen Hintergrund später erstellte ich ein Nachrichtenportal und ein Portal für Wiki Meldungen. Für den winterlichen Wikia-Schönheitswettbewerb wurde das Wiki in eine winterliche Atmosphäre gebracht. Gewinnen konnten wir aber leider nicht. Die Idee Hühner vom Himmel fallen zu lassen kam übrigens von PedroM und dafür danke ich ihm natürlich auch. Das letzte große Ereignis des Jahres war dann am 23. Dezember als ich ein Interview mit Helge Borgarts veröffentlichte. Dieses Interview verspricht neue Spiele für 2014. Bis diese erscheinen haben wir aber die Möglichkeit die Artikel zu Moorhuhn Tiger and Chicken und den anderen Spielen erstellen. Man kann sagen das 2013 viel im Wiki passiert ist. Es hat einen großen Aufschwung bekommen und wurde auch in der wikia Community immer bekannter. Um zu sehen was 2013 mit dem Huhn geschehen ist besuche unsere Jahresberichte. Zahlen und Fakten thumb Was wäre ein Jahresrückblick ohne beeindruckende Fakten? ;) Auf dem Bild zu erkennen sind die Seitenaufrufe vom Juni 2012 bis zum Mai 2013. Obwohl das Wiki im Jahr 2012 sehr inaktiv war hatte es monatlich über 4000 und manchmal auch über 5000 Seitenaufrufe. Im Vergleich zu anderen Wikis mag das sehr gering sein aber wir sprechen von einem kleinen und inaktiven Wiki das dennoch besucht wurde. Das zeigt dass wir unsere Bearbeitungen nicht um sonst machen. Es gibt immer stumme Leser. Besonders zu erkennen ist die Tatsache, dass im März und April das Wiki über 10.000 mal besucht wurde. Das liegt wohl zum Teil an den plötzlichen Bearbeitungen und die Besuche der Moorhuhn World User, mir zu helfen. thumb|Seitenaufrufe 2013 Dieses Bild zeigt nun das gesamte Jahr 2013. Seit die Besucherzahl im Mai die 10.000 Marke wieder verließ hatte das Wiki monatlich immer über 9000 Seitenaufrufe. Diese Marke wurde allerdings im Oktober und im Dezember wieder erreicht. Im Dezember erreichten wir die bislang höchste Zahl von über 15.000 Aufrufen. Mal sehen ob wir über dieser Marke mehrere Monate lang bleiben können. Wie hoch die Aufrufe im Gründungsjahr liegen weiß ich übrigens nicht. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit das sie höher waren ist aber nicht unwahrscheinlich. thumb Neben Seitenaufrufen ist noch etwas anderes sehr wichtig und zwar die Seitenbearbeitungen. In dieser Statistik zu sehen sind die Bearbeitungszahlen in den jeweiligen Monaten und die Anzahl der Artikel. Die Anzahl der Bearbeitungen ist im April am höchsten gewesen, über 500 Bearbeitungen wurden getätigt. Diese Marke wurde dann aber nicht mehr übertroffen und die Zahl sank wieder. Trotzdem jeden Monat über 100 Bearbeitungen. Wo wir bei dem Thema Bearbeitungen sind möchte ich noch kurz auf einen (vielleicht waren es auch zwei verschiedene) anonymen Benutzer der am 29, und am 30. November im Wiki tätig war. Er hat viele Bearbeitungen vorgenommen und bewiesen dass man auch als unangemeldete Person einiges im Wiki ändern kann. Das Wiki war fast jeden Tag im WAM einer der weltweit besten 5000 Wikis! Das Wiki bewegt sich immer in der Nähe des 2500. Platzes und hat eine WAM-Punktzahl von ungefähr 40/100. Dank Mein Dank geht an alle Benutzer und Leser die hier im Wiki tätig waren und es noch sind. Speziell sind das: *EspeonXD *Schroem *ElBosso, Foppes, Mira84 und Spinelli313 (wikia Mitarbeiter) *allen Benutzer des deutschen Community Wiki, die mir immer geholfen haben und das hoffentlich auch in Zukunft noch tun. (Besonders Arkondi, PedroM und 20M61) Kategorie:Wiki Meldungen